1. Field
The present invention relates to an image display device which allows a user to observe an image or the like with the image display device mounted on eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a miniaturized display can be simply mounted on eyeglasses or the like of a user, the user could enjoy images at any place and hence, such a miniaturized display becomes convenient. To satisfy such a demand, there has been proposed a miniaturized image display device which directly projects an image on a retina of a user from a position near an eyeball of the user. For example, as shown in FIG. 11, there has been proposed an eyeglasses-mountable-type image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus 102 is constituted of two separate parts, that is, an image information forming part 103 and a miniaturized display 104 formed of a liquid crystal display device. The miniaturized display 104 is mounted on one-lens-105 side of eyeglasses 107 using a mounting jig 100. A clip and a display holding part of the mounting jig 100 are connected to a shaft rod. The display 104 is held on the display holding portion. The mounting jig 100 is fixed to eyeglasses by clamping a frame 106 of the eyeglasses with the clip. Accordingly, the display 104 is fixed to the frame 106 by the clip by way of the display holding portion. Further, the display 104 also includes a suction portion which adheres by suction the display 104 to the lens 105 of the eyeglasses. Accordingly, the display 104 is fixed to the lens of the eyeglasses by suction.
Further, there has been known a magnifying device (magnifying glass) which can be simply mounted on eyeglasses, although the magnifying device is not a display device. As shown in FIG. 12, two magnifying glasses 110 which constitute a binocular glass are fixed to both ends of a rod-shaped arm 111 respectively. A clip 112 is fixed to a center portion of the rod-shaped arm 111, and clip lugs 115 of the clip 112 clamp lenses 114 of the eyeglasses so that the magnifying device is fixed to the eyeglasses. Accordingly, the whole magnifying glasses 110 are held by the eyeglasses. Further, two magnifying glasses 110 are fixed to the arm 111 by screws 113, and these magnifying glasses 110 can be slid along the rod-shaped arm 111 by loosening the screws 113.